


Meaningless

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: It takes place at the end of the series. I don't know if I need to include a content warning for that.





	Meaningless

**Author's Note:**

> Password: Meaningless

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitkatbyte for finding this video years after I believed it had been lost to the ages.


End file.
